Shelby & Scott : Rendez vous nocturne
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: S&S s’étaient donnés RDV le soir dans la pièce derrière la cuisine. Ils avaient attendu ce moment toute la journée.Ils avaient prévu une douce nuit rien qu’à eux mais 1x le moment arrivé tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…! R&R. SUITE - MA FI


**Shelby**** et Scott : rendez-vous nocturne**

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : septembre 2004**

**Résumer**

Ce matin, Shelby et Scott s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le soir dans la petite pièce derrière la cuisine. Ils avaient attendus ce moment toute la journée. Ils avaient prévu une douce nuit rien qu'à eux mais une fois le moment arrivé tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… REVIEWS svp.

C'est ma première fic sur cette série.

**Shelby**** et Scott : rendez-vous nocturne**

C'était enfin le soir. Tout le monde était allé se coucher à dix heures, heure du couvre-feu. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour minuit car Peter et Sophie, qui sont toujours les derniers à se coucher, vont dormir vers onze heures. Pendant toute la journée Scott et Shelby avaient été de bonne humeur. Joyeux comme rarement ils l'avaient été mais personne n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

Il était 23h50 et Shelby sortait discrètement de la chambre de fille. Daisy, très sensible au bruit, se réveilla.

**D :** Où tu vas ?

**S :** Aux toilettes.

**D :** Ah ok.

Shelby quittait doucement le dortoir pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un d'autre et marchait calmement dans le couloir. Par chance personne n'y était, les couloirs étaient libres comme l'air. Elle préférait passer par la pelouse. Arrivée à la cuisine elle poussait délicatement la porte. Elle entendait des bruits.

**S (à voix basse) :** Mince ne me dites pas qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci.

Elle ouvrait légèrement la porte pour voir qui était là. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu Juliette et Auggie. Ils étaient visiblement occupés. Ils avaient eu la même idée mais eux directement dans la cuisine, pas dans la petite pièce derrière. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup net à l'entente de la porte qui grinçait toujours un peu.

**J :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

**S :** Et vous deux ?

**A :** On avait faim et donc on est venu dans la cuisine.

**S :** Et vous avez eu la même idée au même moment ? A d'autres, dit-elle en souriant.

A ce moment-là la porte grinçait à nouveau. Une autre personne entrait. Scott.

**A :** bon d'accord, je vois, on a tous eu la même idée.

Shelby se retourna sur Scott.

**Sc**Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

**S (en souriant) :** Je pense qu'on a tous eux la même idée.

**A :** Juliette si on rentrait ? On reviendra un autre jour.

**J :** Oh, oui d'accord, ça fera durer le plaisir comme ça.

**Sc** Faudrait penser à faire un planning secret pour nos rendez-vous nocturnes.

**A (en riant) :** Oui, c'est pas bête comme idée. Bon salut, on se voit demain et bien sûr on ne dit rien, on ne s'est pas vu…

**Sc** bien sûr !

Scott enlaça Shelby et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Une fois Auggie et Juliette parti ils allèrent tous les deux dans la petite pièce, la réserve. Ils y trouvèrent une petite lampe de poche qu'ils allumèrent et éteignirent la grande lampe. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.

**Sc** Shelby, je t'aime.

**S :** Moi aussi Scott. Depuis le premier jour même, si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

**Sc** Finalement je suis content d'avoir été envoyé ici.

**S :** A qui le dis-tu ! Moi aussi je suis contente sinon nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et se firent des câlins. Scott commença à déshabiller Shelby et elle fit de pareil avec lui. Il déboutonnait sa robe de nuit lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine.

**S :** Oh non, ne me dis pas que quelqu'un d'autre à eu la même idée que nous.

**Sc** On va légèrement ouvrir la porte et on verra bien.

C'était Sophie qui était en train de se servir un verre d'eau. Scott et Shelby la voyaient mais elle ne les voyait pas, c'est une chance pour eux. Elle repartit quelques secondes plus tard. Scott referma la porte.

**Sc** Bon j'espère qu'on sera tranquille maintenant.

Il continua de déboutonner sa chemise de nuit et elle à déboutonner le pantalon de Scott qui avait préféré ne pas venir en pyjama. Elle lui déboutonna aussi sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en continuant de se déshabiller et leurs mains se baladèrent sur leurs corps. Ils étaient à ce moment en sous-vêtements.

**S :** Tu as pensé à prendre ce qu'il faut ?

**Sc** Oui. Shelby, tu te rends compte que ça va être notre premier fois à nous deux, ensemble je veux dire.

**S :** Oui, et je sais que ça va être merveilleux.

Scott sortait un préservatif de la poche de sa chemise posée sur le sol lorsque le bruit de la porte se fit à nouveau entendre. Ils entendirent aussi des voix.

**S : **Mince c'est Peter.

**Sc** Sshut ne dis rien et il ne nous entendra pas ni ne nous verra pas.

**P :** Ca c'est bien les femmes… Elles oublient toujours un truc et c'est moi qui suis volontaire pour le lui rapporter….

Quelques secondes plus tard il était ressorti. Scott passa sa main sur le visage de Shelby et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir si elle était bien certaine de vouloir que la suite des évènements se passe. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour. Il la caressa encore et elle en fit de même avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux et se couchèrent. Il était couché sur elle et faisait durer le moment précédant l'acte. Ils se murmuraient des mots d'amour entre chaque baiser et n'avaient pas entendu Peter entrer à nouveau dans la cuisine.

**Sc** Oh Shelby si tu savais comme je t'aime.

**S :** Je le sais et je ressens exactement la même chose et maintenant nous allons concrétiser notre amour.

**Sc** Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de ce moment, mais il fallait attendre que nous soyions vraiment prêts tous les deux.

**S :** Ce moment est arrivé, dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Peter entendait tout et ouvrit la porte d'un coup net.

**P :** Oh mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Levez-vous ! Et plus vite que ça !

Ils étaient tous gênés par cette situation embarrassante, surtout Scott et Shelby.

**P :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? Enfin ça me semble évident.

**Sc** Elle avait perdu son bracelet…

**P :** Laisse-moi deviner… et tu l'aidais à le chercher.

**Sc** Oui.

**S :** Oui c'était un bracelet qui appartenait à ma grand-mère, c'est très important pour moi…

**P :** Mais dites-moi, l'idée de venir chercher le bracelet vous est venu en même temps pendant la nuit ? C'est le pire mensonge que vous ayez jamais inventé. Allez rhabillé vous en vitesse et retournez vous coucher, on parlera de tout ça demain matin à la première heure.

Shelby sortit la première et Scott suivit lorsque Peter l'arrêta.

**P : **Je pense que tu as oublié ça, lui dit-il en prenant le préservatif toujours emballé posé sur le sol à côté de la lampe de poche.

Scott le pris et regarda Peter presque aussi gêné que lui-même.

**P :** Au moins tu sais qu'il faut prendre ses précautions c'est déjà ça.

Sc (fâché) : Je ne suis pas débile.

**P :** Allez vas dormir et on reparlera de tout ça demain matin.

Scott sortit et retourna au dortoir.

**A :** Alors ?

**Sc** Rien.

**A :** Comment ça rien ?

**Sc** On s'est embrassé une centaine de fois c'est tout.

**A :** Mais…

**Sc** D'abord Sophie est venue chercher un verre d'eau et ensuite Peter est venu et nous a surpris presque en pleine action, on allait justement… enfin tu vois on était en sous-vêtements et il a ouvert la porte.

**A :** C'est pas de chance !

**Sc** Ca tu l'as dit.

**A :** Et les conséquences ?

**Sc**Je ne sais pas. Peter nous a dit qu'on reparlerait de tout ça demain matin à la première heure. J'ai hâte d'y être.

**A : **J'imagine. Bon, bonne nuit.

**Sc** Ouais, à toi aussi.

Shelby ouvrait la porte des dortoirs des filles en soupirant. Daisy se réveilla ainsi que Juliette qui n'était pas rentrée dans la chambre depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

**D :** Tu en as mis un temps pour aller juste aux toilettes.

**S :** Heu… ouais.

**D :** J'ai compris c'était pas là que tu allais en vérité.

**J :** Alors ?

**S :** Rien car Peter nous a surpris.

**D :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

**S :** Bon d'accord Daisy je vais te le dire. Scott et moi avions rendez-vous à minuit dans la réserve de la cuisine pour se retrouver tous les deux et faire tu sais quoi pour la première fois ensemble…

**D :** Ouais je vois.

**S :** Mais Peter nous a surpris…

**D :** Ouais je vois c'est pas de chance.

**S :** Exactement.

**D :** Mais au fait, Juliette t'étais au courant et pas moi ?

**S :** En fait, elle et Auggie avaient aussi eu l'idée d'un rendez-vous amoureux et quand je suis arrivée ils étaient là et puis Scott est arrivé. Juliette et Auggie sont partis et Scott et moi sommes allés nous isoler dans la réserve.

**D :** T'es une petite cachottière Juliette on te l'a déjà dit ?

**J :** Oh ça va, viens dire que t'aurais pas fait pareil ?

**D :** Et Peter a dit quoi ?

**S :** Qu'on reparlerait de ça demain matin. Bon les filles je suis crevée.

**D & J :** Bonne nuit.

**S :** Oui je vais essayer. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Peter rentra dans sa chambre qui est aussi celle de Sophie.

**So** T'en as mis un temps ?

**P :** Tu ne devineras jamais ?

**So** Non. Quoi ?

**P :** Scott et Shelby étaient en train de se tripoter dans la réserve et je les ai surpris juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils étaient en sous-vêtement…

**So** C'est pas vrai ?

**P :** Et si.

**So** Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

**P :** Pas grand-chose car j'étais presque aussi gêné qu'eux. J'ai dit à Scott que c'était très bien de penser au préservatif car il y en avait un toujours emballé à terre et je leur ai dit qu'on reparlerait de tout ça demain matin à la première heure.

**So** Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse tout ça ?

**P :** Pardon ? Tu faisais ça aussi ?

**So** Non, juste des rendez-vous nocturnes pendant la nuit mais pas pour tu sais quoi, juste pour faire ce qui était interdit et on s'embrassait c'est tout.

**P :** Et tu as fait ça avec beaucoup de mecs ?

**So** T'es jaloux on dirait ?

**P :** Non. Bon peut-être un peu.

**So** Avec un seul. Bon tu viens te coucher maintenant.

Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner Peter appela Scott et Shelby et allèrent tous les trois dans son bureau, où Sophie les attendaient déjà. Peter leur fait la morale à tous les deux en leur disant qu'ils ne peuvent pas se retrouver comme ça pendant la nuit et surtout pas pour faire ce que tout le monde sait.

**P : **Je vous interdis à tous les deux de vous voir, de manger ensemble, de discuter ensemble… pendant une semaine.

**Sc** Mais…

**P :** Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent.

Scott et Shelby sortirent du bureau de Peter.

**So** Tu ne crois pas que t'y as été un peu fort avec eux ?

**P :** Peut-être mais je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire sinon qu'ils ne peuvent pas…

**So** Tu en crains pas qu'en leur interdisant de se voir ils aient encore plus de rendez-vous de ce genre.

**P :** Non car nous monterons la garde à tour de rôle dans les endroits susceptibles de les intéresser…

**So** Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux.

**P :** Oh que si !

Shelby était partie pleurer sur son lit et Scott se défouler sur un morceau de bois qu'il coupait dans la pelouse, à l'aide d'une hache.

**S (à elle-même) :** Si c'est comme ça Scott et moi on va se tirer d'ici. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi en ce moment.

-----------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
